Gone Wrong
by willshakespeare-immortalbard
Summary: Stonehenge goes wrong. The Alchemyst and the Saracen Knight are captured. And the Bard leads the twins to their task. Rated T for dark themes of torture.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N—Okay, I want to put this warning at the beginning of this piece. THIS IS A VERY DARK FANFICTION. It's rated T, because I can't write anything else (and I wouldn't if I could—T is my limit), but it's very dark, and very sad. **

**Disclaimer: Michael Scott owns this. I own nothing.**

**Summary: Cernunnos captures Flamel and Palamedes at Stonehenge. Will Shakespeare escapes with the twins, leading them to Newgrange, where he has to lead them on their destiny as best he can. **

**Please read/review! (: I answer all reviews, if you have PM available, and if it's not anonymous. **

* * *

><p><strong>Gone Wrong<strong>

* * *

><p>The police lights flashed blindingly over Stonehenge, casting brilliant white smears on the dust-covered stones. The contrast of the brightness and the shadows turned the ragged, stony structure of Stonehenge into a skeletal face that jeered at the five weak and trembling people who slumped, half-defensive, against the trilithons. Small sparks of aura ran up and down the stone—gold and silver, jade, olive, and yellow. The scents were overwhelmingly sour.<p>

Growls and sirens pierced the night. The glaring shadows outlined raised hackles and glinting teeth, and the red and blue and white police lights throbbed over the dirty landscape like colored drumbeats, slowly drumming out the war chant of the Wild Hunt.

"They're getting closer," Josh panted tiredly, Clarent twitching agitatedly in his hand, like a dog pulling at a leash. He could feel the blood dripping onto his wrist, and it made him nauseous. "And either they're getting immune, or Stonehenge isn't working right."

"Sabotage!" Flamel spat. "Dee knew we were coming. He was ready."

"We should have gone to Newgrange, Alchemyst." The Saracen Knight's voice was sharp and hateful. "Dee would not have expected us to go there. Stonehenge was the obvious, and he was prepared. The Henge is weakening, and the leygate won't work."

"No!" Flamel was shaking violently. "No, it cannot be." He turned to Will, desperation in his pale eyes. "The twins and I merely lack the strength. You try, William."

"You're too weak," Palamedes snapped at the Bard before the English immortal could speak. "It will drain your aura. I won't let you."

"I should try," Will whispered. His lemon scented aura sparkled around him weakly as he glanced at the leygate. He pushed himself up against the rock and turned toward the trilithon, staggering into the opening. The Knight pulled him back, his green aura flaring as he shook Will.

"Do you have a death wish?" he hissed. "Your aura is depleted as much as theirs. You'll incinerate yourself!"

"What else is there to do?"

Their insides froze as a chilling howl shook the night. Palamedes let go of Shakespeare, and Flamel sank trembling to the ground, while the twins winced.

"Cernunnos," Flamel murmured. "There is nothing else to do. Unless you can activate the leygate, we are lost."

"He cannot," Palamedes replied. "He is too weak."

"Then _you_ do it!" Flamel barked.

The smell of cloves spiked the air as the Saracen Knight attempted to bring the trilithon to life. For a moment the Wild Hunt recoiled, and then, suddenly, they howled in unison as the group gagged on the sudden stench of sulpher.

"STOP!" Will shrieked frenziedly, trying to pull Palamedes away from the leygate. "Stop, stop, Dee's tampered with it!"

Every stone in Stonehenge flared to life with a pulsating yellow glow. The keening of the Wild Hunt blended with Shakespeare's screams and the twins' cries, and the sirens moaned and wailed, while the police lights flash faster and faster, illuminating the shape of the Horned God in burst like lightning.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N—I don't own this! Michael Scott does.**

**This chapter is for Cedargirl and HappyGirl122, both of whom kindly reviewed this piece. Thanks so much for your reviews, guys! I appreciate it. **

* * *

><p>"Go..." Palamedes breathed. His deep voice was thick with horror as his dark eyes fixed on the horned figure ahead of them. He stepped in front of Will in a fluid movement, almost an unconscious one. "Go."<p>

Flamel staggered to his feet, his knees trembling beneath him. "It is too late."

"Too late indeed!" The Archon's piercing voice rang through Stonehenge, bouncing off the stones. "Late enough for me to feel safe in telling you that certain ones of you are promised to me." The burnt club seemed to jump out of the darkness at them, and Josh recoiled as if from a scene in a 3D movie. "The Alchemyst and the Saracen Knight. Both mine to do with as I please. I look forward to it. As for you two"—and he turned menacing eyes on the twins—"you shall have to come with me." He ignored Shakespeare, perhaps not even seeing him from behind Palamedes' bulk.

"I. Said. Go." The Saracen Knight's voice was a sharp whisper. "Take the twins, Will. You can get them to Newgrange in a few short hours if nothing goes wrong."

"N—" Will began, but Palamedes cut him off.

"They have to survive. Get them out of here."

Cernunnos advanced. The Wild Hunt poured into Stonehenge, threading around the stones, though the few who brushed against the structure remained unharmed.

"Drop your sword," Cernunnos commanded, motioning carelessly towards Palamedes' huge claymore. "Now."

The metal blade landed in the soft dirt.

And with a blast of clove scented aura it formed a mushroom crater in the ground, blasting chips of rock off the surrounding stones. Palamedes spun around, grabbing Will's arm and shoving him out of the Henge, pushing the twins after him.

"Go!"

The Archon screamed in fury, and the Wild Hunt leapt, snarling and vicious, over the stones, snapping and growling with hackles raised.

"GO NOW!" Palamedes roared, giving Shakespeare and the twins one final shove. They lost their balance on the wet grass and slid, tumbling, down the hill. Will scrambled to his feet as they landed, trying to rush back up the hill, an inarticulate scream of pain and fear tearing itself from his chest, but the scent of cloves strengthened, holding him back. There was a flash of lightning, and rain poured down on them.

Shakespeare cursed, and then spun, tears pouring down his face. His glasses were splattered with mud, and he tore them off his nose and shoved them, still dirty, into the pocket of his reappeared mechanic's overalls.

"Hurry!" he snapped, pulling the twins away from Stonehenge. His pale eyes were fixed on the battered taxi, but Josh could feel the agitation in his slight form as he attempted not to look back at Palamedes.

The Wild Hunt threw themselves against the taxi as Will struggled to start the engine. It spluttered multiple times, only to die again. Finally it started, and Will slammed on the acceleration.

Josh's stomach twisted. Palamedes' erratic driving had made him sick enough. But this...he had the feeling that Shakespeare didn't really know how to drive. If he did, he certainly didn't have a license.

Stonehenge blurred in the window behind them, becoming a mass of auric energized nothingness in the eyes of the twins. Up front, Will raised the partition between the driver and the back of the cab. The glass muted all sound, but it wasn't thick enough to hide the fact that Shakespeare had dissolved into heart-wrenching sobs.


End file.
